This invention relates to a speed change control apparatus for an automatic transmission having at least two friction elements in which a gear stage is established by engaging one of the friction elements and disengaging the other.
Various automatic transmissions having at least two friction elements are known in the art. A first such configuration employs a one-way clutch in the gear train in order to mitigate shock when a speed change is made. A second example is as described in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 49-40585, in which hydraulic control valves (timing valves) and accumulators are connected to a hydraulic control circuit to control the timing of the friction element to be engaged and the friction element to be disengaged.